disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiro Hamada/Gallery
Images of Hiro Hamada from the Disney animated film Big Hero 6. Promotional Images Big-Hero-6-Textless-Teaser-Poster.jpg|Teaser Poster Big Hero 6 poster 2.jpg|Pre-release Poster Big hero six ver3.jpg BigHero6Team.jpg Hiro Hamada Official 2014.JPG Big Hero 6 cast banner.jpg Hiro_BH6.jpg Big Hero 6 1 day.jpg Big Hero 6 100, 000 Facebook Likes.jpg Big Hero 6 banner 1.jpg Big Hero 6 banner 3.jpg BigHero6TeamRender.png BigHero6Team2.jpg Hiro and Baymax.jpg Big Hero 6 Textless 1.jpg Big Hero 6 City Poster.jpg Big Hero 6 City at Night Poster.jpg BH6-underwater.png Big-Hero-6-26.png Hiro and baymax at roy e disney animation building.jpeg Big Hero 6 (film) poster.jpg Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg Baymax Poster 3.png Baymax Poster 2.png Happy Video Games Day!.JPG Big-Hero-6 Textless Poster.jpg BH6 Trailer 3 Days.png BH6 6 Weeks.png BH6 - Japanese Poster.jpg I Will Protect Your Mind and Body.jpg Hiro Armor Render.png Together.png Hiro Suit Render.png BH6 Team Transparent.png Big-Hero-6-91.jpg Baymax and Hiro Big Hero 6 Nov. 7.JPG Heroes Wanted.jpg Hiro Action Render.png 10614370_10154662065285401_2175421082698885349_n.jpg Baymax and Hiro poster - 3 weeks.png DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg Norljf oiñlmrfelk4wmkerlnrjnbnbtfrgjijtem.jpg Grandes Heroes.jpg Big-Hero-6-108.png Rotten-Tomatoes-BH6.JPG Now-Playing-BH6.JPG HiroflyingonBaymaxRender.png 1403128 356383344533882 380685070855103377 o.png A Good Team Always has a Plan.jpg Big-hero-6-movie-poster2.png Big Hero 6 - Only one week to shop.png Baymax holds Hiro.jpg BH6Christmas.png Hiro Baymax Tadashi International Poster.jpg Development images/Concept art Tumblr inline mw2e6kA6zv1sqhrgm.png|Hiro in the sneak peak. Tumblr n2cwiqLutk1s5ptf3o1 r1 1280.jpg|Concept art of Hiro's emotional moments with Baymax. Picture4esrgf.png|Watching the sunset with Baymax from atop a blimp. Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg|With the group. Hiro and Baymax Concept.jpg|Hiro and Baymax bow to each other in a saikeirei. tumblr_na2le8FMqk1t0tv1ko1_1280.png|Hiro Concept-Art tumblr_na2le8FMqk1t0tv1ko2_500.png|Hiro Concept-Art tumblr_na2le8FMqk1t0tv1ko3_500.png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (4).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (5).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (7).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (6).png|Hiro Concept-Art Hiro Model Sheet.jpg|Hiro model by Jin Kim Big Hero 6 Characters.png Big_Hero_6_Team_Early_concept.jpg bh6_concept_line-up.jpg hiro_and_baymax_concept.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 1.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 2.jpg Fred concept 3.png tadashi_concept_4.png tadashi_concept_5.png big_hero_6_hiro_and_baymax.jpg|Early design of Hiro and Baymax BigHero6ConceptArt.jpg Big hero 6 team enjoying themselves concept art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 07.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 05.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 04.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 03.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 02.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 01.jpg Gundam Baymax concept art.jpg big_hero_6_brothers_concept.png|Hiro and Tadashi as kids by Jin Kim big_hero_6_brothers_concept_2.png|Hiro and Tadashi as kids by Jin Kim big_hero_6_brothers_concept_3.png hiro_concept.png|Hiro by Jin Kim hiro_concept_bed.png hiro_concept_brush.png hiro_concept_oh_no.png hiro_concept_working.png hiro_concept_supersuit.jpg hiro_concept_control.jpg hiro_picture.png hiro_concept_outfits.jpg hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim.jpg hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim_2.jpg hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim_3.jpg hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim_4.jpg hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim_6.jpg Yokai and his gang kills Baymax.jpg Ninja Hiro 02.jpg Ninja Hiro 01.jpg Hiro Hamada Concept Art.jpg 10423919 10152805394331855 4980326951543953005 n.jpg BigHero6_JinKim_express_03.jpg Animation Teaser 1400548647000-1BIG-HERO-SNEAKPEEK-64332692.JPG|First image of Hiro Hamada and Baymax. hr_Big_Hero_6_6.jpg Hiroafterhefisishes.png Hiroonhislaptop.png|Hiro on his laptop. Hiro-BH6-TeaserTrailer.png Hiroholdingbaymax'sgauntlet.png|Hiro holding Baymax's left gauntlet. Teaser-Trailer-Screencap-Hiro-Hamada-big-hero-6.png Hirodressingbaymaxinhisarmor.png|Hiro struggles to attach a corset piece to Baymax's chubby stomach. Hiro BigHero6 DisneyFirstLook.jpg Hiro-baymax2-BH6.png Hiro-baymax BH6.png Big-hero-6-teaser-screenshot-red-armor-baymax.jpg big-hero-6-teaser-screenshot-42.jpg Big Hero 6 Hirocontroller.png Hirocontrollerextendes.png BoredHiro.png Big-Hero-6-93.png|Hiro meets GoGo Tomago Big-Hero-6-95.png Big-Hero-6-96.png Big-Hero-6-98.png Big-Hero-6-100.png|Hiro with Honey Lemon Big-Hero-6-101.png Big-Hero-6-102.png Big-Hero-6-103.png Big-Hero-6-104.png Big-Hero-6-105.png Big-Hero-6-42.png Smitten Hiro.jpg|"Whoa..." Big-Hero-6-75.png Big-Hero-6-78.png Big-Hero-6-79.png Big-Hero-6-46.png|Baymax: "Have a lollipop." Big-Hero-6-45.png GroupSelfie.png|Honey Lemon snaps a group selfie Big-Hero-6-40.png|Group selfie that Honey Lemon has snapped Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 2.jpg|Hiro celebrates his acceptance into SFIT with his friends BigHero65447df0e8146b.jpg|Hiro celebrates his acceptance into SFIT with his friends 2 Big Hero 6 at University.jpg|Hiro celebrates his acceptance into SFIT with his friends 3 Hiro-JapaneseTrailer.png|Hiro at Tadashi's funeral (NOTE: This shot is deleted from the film) Hirodepressed.jpg Hiroafterhurtinghisfoot.png BaymaxHiroView.jpg Meetbaymax.jpg Baymax-Hiro-JapaneseTrailer.png HiroScan.jpg|Hiro's diagnosis by Baymax HiroFallen.jpg|Hiro stuck Hirocovered.jpg HiroandBaymax.jpg|Baymax picks up Hiro Don'tscanme.png|"Don't scan me." Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-1.png Big-Hero-6-30.png|"No touching." Okayletsgetyoubackinyourluggage.png CasshugsHiro.png Big-Hero-6-23.png|"Stop! Stop!" Big-Hero-6-24.png|"It's just an expression!" Big-Hero-6-7.png Hiroandbaymaxrunningfrommicrobots.jpg Yokai'sMicrobots.png Big-Hero-6-15.png Big-Hero-6-11.png Big-Hero-6-6.png Big-Hero-6-3.png Hiroatpolicestation.png Iknowitsoundscrazy.png Big-Hero-6-13.png Big-Hero-6-4.png|"Baymax, tell him!" Big-Hero-6-48.png Big-Hero-6-37.png Big-Hero-6-36.png Big-Hero-6-38.png Big-Hero-6-82.png Big-Hero-6-83.png Big-Hero-6-18.png|Hiro shushes Baymax. Big-Hero-6-17.png|Baymax: "We jumped out a window..." Big-Hero-6-85.png Big-Hero-6-19.png Big-Hero-6-84.png Hiro and Cass.jpg Hiro BH6 TV Spot smile .jpg Baymax Deflated .jpg Big-Hero-6-89.png BigHero653c576124d39b.jpg|Hiro finds Baymax petting Mochi BaymaxgivesHiroahug.png|Baymax: "There, there." Hiro and Baymax.png|Hiro playfully pokes Baymax's belly. HiroscanningBaymax.jpg|Hiro scans Baymax in preparation for upgrades Baymax's-first-armor.png Big-Hero-6-39.png BaymaxandHirobow.png Baymax snack .jpg Bhalalalala.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 8.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 6.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 3.jpg Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 1.jpg Big-Hero-6-34.png Big-Hero-6-35.png Gogp Wasabi Hiro Trailer.jpg Big-Hero-6-63.png Fred BigHero6 Screenshot.jpg Gogo_Driving_.jpg Hiro and team underwater .jpg Big-Hero-6-60.png|Hiro and his friends warm themselves on Baymax's heating body BH6teaminFredsRoom.jpg He'sglorious.png Big-Hero-6-70.png BH6Teamscaned.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-3.png|Hiro scans the team in preparation for upgrades Big-Hero-6-41.png Big-hero-6-20.5 005.00 0025.jpg HiroandWasabiinalab.png CostumeHoneywithHiro.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-4.png Big-Hero-6-71.png Hiroandbaymaxonthebridge.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-5.png Killerview.png BH6Teamnearthesea.png BH6TeamEmbarassed.png Tumblr n8def4Vp0G1ry7whco1 1280.jpg|Crying tears of joy upon watching videos of Tadashi Hiro and Baymax - BH6.png Big-Hero-6-47.png Baymaxandhirofightingnanobots.png|Hiro and Baymax break through microbots fired by Yokai DamagedBaymaxwithHiro.png Big-Hero-6-54.png|Hiro remembering Baymax Big-Hero-6-57.png|Hiro, upon finding an original programming chip inside Baymax's rocket fist BH6 still Baymaxhug.jpg|Hiro reunites with Baymax after rebuilding him Tumblr_nhjjenKSOG1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Miscellaneous Areyoureadyforsomefootball.png Hiro commercial.png HiroonBaymaxpose.png HiroandBaymaxwithBalloons.png Baymaxandhiromakingballoonanimals.png BigHero6team.png Big Hero 6 - team.png HiroonBaymaxpose2.png Team skyline .jpg Family Photos 1.png Family Photos 2.jpg Family-photo-Everyone-tadashi-hamada-37644978-360-356.jpeg Video Games infinity baymax and hiro.PNG From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-8.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 5.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 4.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 3.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 2.jpg Hiro_Hamada_DI2.0_Transparent_Figurine.png Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 1.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 9.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 16.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 15.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 14.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 13.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 12.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 11.jpg Hiro_Disney_INFINITY.png Printed Media HiroandBaymaxManga.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso2_1280.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso6_1280.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso8_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso1_1280.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso4_1280.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso3_1280.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso5_1280.jpg BigHeroDraInventCreateSketchBook.jpg The Guardian Hero Ultra Build-It.jpg Hiro’s Journal.jpg BigHero6PosterBookCover.jpg Baymax Chapter 0 Cover.jpg Hiro Maximum Power Render.png Hiro Fight to the Finish Render.png Hiro ans Baymax Golden Book Render.png Hiro and Yokai Illustrated Render.png Hiro and Baymax The Guardian Hero Render.png Hiro and Baymax Flying Render.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render II.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render I.png Hiro and Tadashi Book Cover.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Run.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Krei Tech.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Fall.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Battle.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Swim.jpg BH6 Manga Holidays.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances Niro_and_Baymax_DHS.jpg Hiro hamada disney parks.png Merchandise Big Hero 6 Cup Toppers.png Big Hero 6 toys 2.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 1.jpg Big-Hero-70.jpg Hiro Vinylmation.jpg|Hiro Vinylmation Big Hero 6 vinylmation's.jpg HiroHamadaPopFigure.jpg Big Hero 6 Journal with Pen Set.png Big Hero 6 Merchandise 6.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 10.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 8.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 3.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 7.jpg 6434015683482.jpg Big hero 6 figure play set .jpg Tumblr nisg99c6of1qbltquo1 400.jpg Miscellaneous 3268-1-100000536.jpg|Hiro as he appeared in the comics. Hiro color silhouette.jpg BigHero6membersonbookcover.jpg HiroandBaymaxinbook.jpg HiroandBaymaxinformation.jpg BH6 Card Hiro.png BH6Characters.png big_hero_6_concept__hiro_by_pixel_saurus-d55eo76.jpg|Concept art of Hiro Takachiho Tadashi and Hiro karate .jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Big Hero 6 galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Marvel galleries